1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a methods and apparatus for processing vegetables, and more particularly it relates to methods and apparatus for removing roots from vegetables having a root crown or multiple root structure, such as green onions and others.
2. Background Art
There is no admission that the background art disclosed in this section legally constitutes prior art.
Various vegetables such as vegetables having multiple root structures are frequently processed after harvesting them. For example, the processing of green onions includes the cutting off, using cutting blades, of a portion of the roots of the vegetable prior to packaging.
All too frequently, the root crown is inadvertently cut entirely off from the remaining structure of the vegetable. The vegetable can then continue to grow and cause an unwanted telescoping growth at the exposed bottom of the bulb of the vegetable.